Kaku mo Yuubi na Hi to Narite
is a character song for Lanael Shiratori sung by Eli Ayase. The song is featured in . It was released on April 24, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Atsushi Harada (Arte Refact), and arranged by fandelmale. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15293)' 'CD' # # # # #I’ll smile for yours # # # # #NEURON,NEURON!! Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Ennui… kanjiru mamonaku Nazo o nejifusete misete Sonna sasayaki ni ochiru Jun na kokoro ga aa suteki Soshite utagai ni mamire Tsubasa oresou na mono tachi Aishi aisareru yume nado mou sutenasai (Ennui… Un jour) Watashi no mae de tsuyoku nareba ii (tsuyoku naru no yo) Kizutsuki nagara mo hai agaru (zoku zoku suru) Setsuna teki kairaku yori eien ni chikadzuite ne Saa shiranai kotoba de arifureta chikai o tateru no yo Mayoi o kakenukete Uragirarete toraware no tamashii Sakende mo furimuite mo jibun no kage dake Soredemo yami o kakenukete Uragirareta magokoro naderu Mada maniau to omou no Saa aragaimashou Mou damasarenu tame ni Tsubasa hirogeru mono tachi Aishi aisareru maboroshi ima keshinasai (Ennui… Un jour) Watashi wa tabun yuutsu na mama de (yuutsu ni naru no) Karakai nagara ni toki o matsu (jiri jiri suru) Shinshi teki na kyotei nara redii ni wa mukankei Saa honto no kotoba de itsuwari no hohoemi kudaku no yo Sadame wa kawaru no yo Nurikaeru no atarashii sekai Utsukushiku karei ni saku jibun o mite itai Sadame wa kawaru hokorashiku Hana no you ni chiru nara akaku Tada moeru no mo warukunai Saa tanoshimimashou Ennui… owarasete nemuri e to sasowareru Sore ga kitto odayaka de ii no deshou Hibi ga sou naru made Mayoi o kakenukete Uragirarete toraware no tamashii Sakende mo furimuite mo jibun no kage dake Soredemo yami o kakenukete Uragirareta magokoro naderu Mada maniau to omou no Saa aragaimashou Saa aragaimashou |-| Kanji= Ennui…感じる間もなく 謎をねじ伏せてみせて そんな囁きに堕ちる 純なこころが嗚呼すてき そして疑いにまみれ 翼折れそうな者たち 愛し愛される夢などもう捨てなさい (Ennui…Un jour) わたしの前で強くなればいい(強くなるのよ) 傷つきながらも這い上がる(ぞくぞくする) 刹那的快楽より永遠に近づいてね さあ知らない言葉でありふれた誓いを立てるのよ 迷いを駆け抜けて 裏切られて囚われの魂(たましい) 叫んでも振り向いても　自分の影だけ それでも闇を駆け抜けて 裏切られた真心撫でる まだ間に合うと思うの さあ抗(あらが)いましょう もう騙されぬために 翼広げる者たち 愛し愛される幻いま消しなさい (Ennui…Un jour) わたしは多分憂鬱なままで(憂鬱になるの) 揶揄(からか)いながらに時を待つ(じりじりする) 紳士的な協定なら淑女(レディー)には無関係 さあ本当の言葉で偽りの微笑み砕くのよ 定めは変わるのよ 塗り替えるの新しい世界 美しく華麗に咲く　自分を見ていたい 定めは変わる誇らしく 花のように散るなら赤く ただ燃えるのも悪くない さあ楽しみましょう Ennui…終わらせて眠りへと誘われる それがきっと穏やかでいいのでしょう 日々がそうなるまで 迷いを駆け抜けて 裏切られて囚われの魂(たましい) 叫んでも振り向いても　自分の影だけ それでも闇を駆け抜けて 裏切られた真心撫でる まだ間に合うと思うの さあ抗(あらが)いましょう さあ抗(あらが)いましょう |-| English= Boredom… There’s no time to feel it Hold down the mystery and show me From such whispers, it falls An innocent heart, ah how lovely And it is stained by uncertainty The people with broken-like wings Love, dreams and the like are loved, throw them away already (Boredom… One day) It would be nice if you became strong in front of me (become strong) Even while you’re getting hurt, crawl back up (shivering) From that momentary pleasure, I approach eternity Now, at the unknown words, I make an overflowing oath Run past uncertainty You can betray the spirit of imprisonment Even if you shout, even if you turn around, it’s just your own shadow Even so, run past the darkness Stroke the betrayed sincerity I think I can still make it in time Now, let’s go and oppose it For the sake of not getting fooled anymore The people who spread their wings Love, the beloved illusions, erase them right now (Boredom… One day) I will probably remain in depression (become depressed) I wait for the moment while being ridiculed (I’m running out of patience) As for the gentleman-like pact, it has nothing to do with ladies Now, at the truthful words, I smash that fake smile Destiny will change A repainted new world Blooms from the lovely splendor, I want to see it for myself Destiny will change proudly If you fall like a flower, you will be red Just being fired up is not bad too Now, let’s have some fun Boredom… "Come towards the sleep to end it all" it invites me That is surely fine when it's calm, right? Day after day until it becomes so Run past uncertainty You can betray the spirit of imprisonment Even if you shout, even if you turn around, it’s just your own shadow Even so, run past the darkness Stroke the betrayed sincerity I think I can still make it in time Now, let’s go and oppose it Now, let’s go and oppose it Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Love Live! Category:Eli Ayase